Mistaken
by DeathIsOnStrike
Summary: Written for contest 4, Cell phone Flirting over at livejournal. Some things just aren't safe to be discussed over the phone. OOC and crappy writing ahead. Slight Tamaki and Haruhi, but that's just so I can wrap up the story.


Contest #4, Mistaken, PG-13

Author: DeathIsOnStrike  
Title: Mistaken  
Contest #: 4 Cell phone Flirting  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Implied Tamaki/Haruhi

Summary: Some things just aren't safe discussing over the phone

Haruhi peeked over her new history textbook at the elegant clock that adorned the walls of the Third Music Room and sighed. The host club had been closed due to prior commitments made by Tamaki, Mori, and Hunny. Kyoya had soon disappeared after their spirited announcement and Haruhi was fiddling with the idea of disappearing too. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, were snickering quietly as they loosened the screws on Tamaki's chair.

She was jolted out of her reverie as an irritated rattle disturbed the near peace and quiet of the room. Glancing around lazily, her eyes alighted on a cell phone that looked very similar to Kyoya's. It skittered madly across the polished wood. Haruhi followed it with her eyes, but did not move to answer it. The tangible taste of Kyoya's would be glare had usurped any thoughts of even touching the small silver contraption. Reaching the end of the small round coffee table, it teetered momentarily before falling off and landing with a thump on the plush carpeted floor. The twins looked up momentarily before shrugging at each other and going back to the task at hand. Glad that she wouldn't be tempted to answer it, Haruhi once again immersed herself in the construction of the Great Wall of China.

"Kyoya!" a bright, bubbly voice cried out.

The three people in the room looked up as Tamaki's tinny voice filtered through the room. At first they searched for the tall blonde before they realized that his voice was coming out from Kyoya's cell phone. They all gathered around the cell phone, which had managed to flip itself open when it hit the floor, and crouched down. Tamaki's voice had dropped to an indecipherable murmur, Hikaru's fingers twitched for a moment before leaning in and turning up the volume.

"...I long for the next day and the days after to see those expressive eyes of yours once again. Run my fingers along your porcelain skin. Fantasize about those soft lips and perhaps cover them with my own. Gently comb my fingers over those silken locks of yours once more..."

They looked at each other in shock. Hikaru whispered, "So the mother and father thing..."

"...isn't just a ruse." Kaoru finished.

"What, pray tell, are you doing with my cell phone?"

Their eyes went wide and they jumped to attention as Kyoya's exasperated voice reached their ears. Gazing in horror at the expressionless face before them, they held out their hands and plastered near innocent smiles on their faces, "N-nothing." sweat drops formed upon their brows.

"So I see." Kyoya gave them one last glance before reaching over and plucking the phone off the floor, "Tamaki." his voice chilled the room, "Get off the line...now!" he snapped the phone shut and walked out.

oOoOo

The next day was filled with relentless Tamaki teasing, even Honey could make an innocent comment which would cause their president to huddle in his corner of woe. The twins' eyes gleamed as they each placed a hand on Tamaki's hunched shoulders, "My lord..." Hikaru would say.

"We never knew..." Kaoru would add.

"...that your door swung that way." they would both finish.

Kyoya entered the Third Music Room and apologized for being late, "Other commitments." he said vaguely.

Tamaki's head went up as soon as the shadow king's voice entered the room and he all but clung on to Kyoya's arm. He shook the smaller boy before wailing, "Kyoya, Kyoya. Tell them that it wasn't directed at you." he gave him his wide puppy dog stare and whispered, "It was my proposal to Haruhi for a date."

oOoOo

Anywhoo my first Ouran fic. Very badly written and very OOC, no? Anyways just got attacked by a rabid plot bunny when I saw this prompt on livejournal, I'm weak I know. To my other fans of other fandoms...I just had to write this out before I get back to my other story...stupid writer's block. I know point A and B but not how to get there. (sigh)


End file.
